zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass/VicGeorge2K9/Part 20
This part will take you through the Isle of Frost Heading for the Isle of Frost Now that we're outside the Goron Temple, head back to Biggoron's chambers, where he will personally thank you for your efforts before sending you on your way, and he will also give you 200 rupees as a return of the fee you paid as a Goron member. Besides that, there isn't much else for you to do here, so let's return to the ship and set course for our next destination. The only other major island on the Southeastern Sea map is the Isle of Frost, which is located in the northeastern section. Set your course for that island, though while watching out for the usual sea dangers, also watch out for pirate ships that will attack you. Fortunately, unlike Jolene's ship, these ships are rather weak and can be sunk with a barrage of cannon shots. If you come across Jolene's ship, however, you run away from her, because her ship will launch torpedoes at you. Use the jump button at the bottom of the screen to avoid getting hit by the torpedoes. When you reach the Isle of Frost, you'll notice that the entire island is encased with large ice chunks, making it impossible for you to dock there just yet. So circle around the island while blasting away at all the ice chunks, all the while watching out for enemies on the sea. Once all the ice chunks are gone, set the ship for docking. The Isle of Frost On the island, head for the house on the northeast end of the village. Inside you'll talk to the chief of the Anoukis, who will tell you about their mortal enemy the Yook and how they managed to take one of the villagers away. The Yook who did this is currently impersonating an Anouki, so the village chief wants you to find that impersonator and kick him out. To find out who this culprit is, we need to go to the Anouki Estates, which is north of the village, and talk to all the Anouki living there before attempting to finger the real culprit. As you talk to them, listen to their clues. Once you deduced who the real culprit is and you expose him, he will blast Link and Ciela out of the house before making his getaway. Go back then to the Anouki village chief and he will now give you access to the cave that will take us to the Great Ice Field in the east, where the Yook live. He will also tell us that the Azurine (the next pure metal we're looking for) should be in the Temple of Ice. After leaving the village chief's house, head for the cave entrance at the far east of the village. The Anouki that's guarding the entrance will let you pass. Through the cave there's a stone tablet we can read, but parts of its message are missing. After leaving the cave, continue heading east in the Great Ice Field, but don't stand still for too long because frigid ice winds will freeze up Link, requiring a quick rub on the stylus to break free. There are six white Yook roaming around with clubs that they swing at you if you get too close. When they start to inhale, throw a Bomb into their mouths to stun them, then strike them repeatedly with the sword to slay them. When all six are defeated, an ice gate to the northeast will melt away, giving us access to the path to the Temple of Ice. Just outside the Temple, however, we will get into a closed-door battle with a dark gray Yook. Just defeat it the same way you did the other Yook and the ice gates both behind you and in front of the Temple will melt away. It's now time to go inside. NEXT: Getting through the Temple of Ice. Category:Walkthroughs